Digital signs employing cameras and video analytics techniques to identify and employ traits of individuals looking at such signs to better target advertisements towards those individuals are fast making their debut in malls, shops, courtyards and other public spaces. The ability to visually identify traits such as age, gender, etc. has proven advantageous in selecting advertisements that are statistically most likely to be of interest to particular groups of persons having particular combinations of traits. This is in addition to other longer standing advantages of digital signs over traditional fixed-presentation signs such as the ability to play motion video, the ability to have advertisements remotely updated via a network, the ability to have the advertisements change with the hour of the day or the day of the week, etc.
However, relying solely on such features, including the ability to employ a combination of such visually identifiable traits and such statistical data in selecting advertisements to visually present goes only so far in targeting advertisements to a particular person who happens to be looking in the direction of a particular digital sign in a particular place at a particular time. Each person is, of course, an individual who likely has at least some interests that are not likely to be captured in the statistical data. Further, those interests are apt to change hourly and/or daily as that individual engages in various work-related and leisure-related pursuits. As a result, such interests are highly unlikely to be successfully targeted by advertisements selected using such statistical data.